I Pray
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Based on the song “I Pray” by Amanda Perez. A few years pass by and Hitsugaya makes a trip to the Human World. Feeling anxious to see his friend Karin again until during his stay he discovers something about Karin that may change their lives. Warning – Dr
1. You're Back

**I Pray**

**Hey I'm back again just wanted to post up another Hitsu X Karin fanfic before summer ends. I only spent a approx. a day and a half so I apologize if this isn't what you expect it to be. A little warning characters are off personality. Wanted to try a drama between them so it's sappy and sad.**

_**Summary – Based on the song "I Pray" by Amanda Perez. A few years pass by and Hitsugaya makes a trip to the Human World. Feeling anxious to see his friend Karin again until during his stay he discovers something about Karin that may change their lives. Warning – Drama not my usual action adventure/ romance.**_

**Chapter 1 – You're Back?**

White. Everywhere it was white. The glaring brightness of white light covered the streets, the walls, even the air. Within a few seconds the blinding white light faded away welcoming a view of a town. Not just any town, this town was special. It has a history, a history that only very few people knew about. This place was called Karakura Town.

With every step he took, his heart beat faster and faster. He was anxious. Although anxiety was never part of his personality, he had a feeling of impatience eating him up inside. He had to go somewhere. He had to be there, to see her. It had been a little more than 5 years since he last been to the Human World, 6 years to be exact.

How was everything? How was she doing? The thought of her made his heart skip a beat. At first he denied how he felt for her, but the more time separated them, the more he fell for her. Soon he fell so hard for her that every minute of his life felt like hell as he continued to go through life without her.

But now it's different. This is where he takes action. No matter what happens he will find her. He hastily made his way through the Karakura Park and took a turn. As he turned to his left, he bumped into another person.

"Ah … gomennasai," the person whom he bumped into said. He stood there frozen. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. Before him, she stood. The one he has been searching for stood in front of him, flesh and blood, breathing, and apologizing to him.

A small gasp escaped from her lips. It seems that she too was surprised.

"Toshiro? Is that you?"

The two of them continued to gape at each other. Many people were passing by them, moving forward, but to them it was as if time had stopped. In front of him was a girl, no a young woman. He would have never thought she would be this beautiful. Taking in every detail of her, he took a deep breath and blushed.

After what seemed like years she spoke.

"W…what are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind it's just … it's been quite a while since you were last here." She said softly looking away from him avoiding his sea-blue eyes that stared equally surprised at her.

He shyly looked away searching for the right words to say to her.

"I … came to see how things are here." He said reluctantly. Even all this time he still struggled to express his emotions.

"Really." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"So, where are you going," she asked trying to enlighten the mood.

"Nowhere really."

"Um … I see, well would you like to hang out maybe catch up on some good'ol times? That is if you aren't busy."

"No. That's fine." A smile stretched across her face as they both walked around Karakura.

Not much was said between them but it didn't matter to them. Silence was golden after all. They walked towards the park again and they both sat on a swing gazing at the outside world before them. Not a single word passed between them as he turned to stare at her. In his mind, he was in total shock. In the last few years, he had felt that the image of her when they were both younger had been the only thing that he ever thought was beautiful. Now, he gazed at her, amazed, breathless at how much more beautiful she had become. Her black hair now longer cascaded down her back, curves that filled the right places making her look more like a woman rather than a 16 year old girl, and her face, the sweet yet fierce expression that showed all signs of youth. Everything about her mesmerized him, making him fall even more for her.

She sits there unbeknownst to how she was affecting him. Before he could stop himself, he reached out his hand, clasping hers. Surprised by the sudden contact, she brought her head up and stared directly at his eyes.

She didn't need him to explain for his eyes explained it all.

She then clasped his hand giving it a gentle squeeze but not letting go. For the rest of the day they sat on the swings in silence holding each others hand.

In her mind, she was screaming with joy. He was finally back and this time she won't let him go. Not now, not ever.

Hints - Um they are reunited after 6 years.


	2. Flying Without Wings

**I Pray**

**Chapter 2 – Flying Without Wings**

Rapidly the soccer ball rolled to the goal. Again, with shear force the ball lifted into the air and flew to the goal. Taking a deep breath, Karin wiped the sweat that glistened down her brow.

It was evident that she is determined. Her love for the sport never disappeared. Even now, she continues to give it her all although she was just messing around. A smile formed on her lips as a certain person occupied her mind. The beat of her heart quickened with every second she thought about him.

Deciding that she was satisfied, she walked towards the net and picked up the soccer ball. As soon as she turned around, she saw him.

He was standing not too far from her.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said. Karin walked towards him. It was the same as usual. Everyday she would go off somewhere to be alone, he would look for her, and then he would hangout with her even if she told him to go away. It was no use; he wouldn't leave her alone even if she begged.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. He took the soccer ball and her bag that contained her towel, water, and extra clothes and walked ahead.

As soon as they reached the park, Karin immediately sat down on a swing feeling the heavy weight lift off her shoulders she released a sigh. After a few minutes of silence, she closed her eyes.

"Ne, Toshiro, what does it mean to be flying without wings?"

He opened and closed his eyes. Toshiro had never thought about something like that. It startled him because he never expected her to ask something like that from him.

"Sorry, never mind just forget about it –

"Flying without wings … when someone has been searching for something, something valuable to them, they search for it despite the obstacles they face. I can't explain it but, I think that if a person finally found what's special to them," he paused for a second to think of a good way to put his thoughts into words. "Then, they are flying without wings." Toshiro turned his head towards Karin.

"Just as I am right now," he whispered.

At that moment Karin's heart skipped a beat.

"Um … it's getting pretty late, I'll walk you home." With that, Toshiro stood up, grabbed her belongings, and headed towards her home. Throughout the walk home, neither of them said a single word.

Karin felt her face grow warm at the thought of what Toshiro had said.

_Did he really mean that? What if I'm misunderstanding him? He can't feel that way about me._

They finally reached her house. Toshiro was just about to leave when Karin grabbed his wrist. His back faced her as she spoke, "Ano … would you like to stay for dinner? I mean you don't have to I just –

"Sure."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

"Sure, I'll stay for dinner." He said.

"Oh, I think the cake is done!" Yuzu exclaimed, just as she was about to go check on the cake Karin got up. "It's okay Yuzu, you've done enough. I'll go get it." Karin got up and left to check on the cake.

Yuzu smiled and turned to Toshiro.

"Toshiro-san, I hope you still have enough room for dessert."

"Don't worry I still do." He said politely.

It was weird being in the presence of other Kurosakis besides Karin and Ichigo. Toshiro sat finishing the rest of what was left in his bowl as Yuzu and Isshin stared at him. For once, he actually cared about how people really viewed him. Why? Because sitting before him were the people that could help him either pursue Karin or make his life a living hell. He sat rather uncomfortably under their gaze patiently waiting to Karin to return.

Suddenly Isshin put his bowl and chopsticks down and closed his eyes. He then stared intently at Toshiro, "Toshiro-kun, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you have known each other for a while. She hasn't been the same since she last saw you. I can see it in your eyes; you don't just want to be her friend."

"Kurosaki-san, my intentions are nothing but good. However, you are right; I don't just want to be your daughter's friend. I really care about your daughter and I will do anything for her."

That had to be absolutely the hardest thing Toshiro ever had to say considering the fact that he never reveals his emotions.

Silence lingered around the room until Isshin smiled broadly. Yuzu looked up at her otousan in confusion. "Are you willing to do anything for her?"

"Hai."

"In that case, you have my blessings."

Yuzu was shocked at first but then thought that if her otousan gave Toshiro his blessings, then she would too.

"Toshiro-san, you have my blessings as well." She smiled. Toshiro couldn't believe it. He hadn't thought that they would give him their blessings so soon or at all.

"Kurosaki-san, why? Why are you giving me your blessings so quickly? You don't know me, so how can you –

"It's all in your eyes. You are different and I can see that. Besides, my Karin-chan needs someone in her life that isn't me or any of her siblings. I don't want her to grow up and have a lonely life, being all by herself. If anyone could help her, it would be you. Well, hurry up and get together! I want to see many kawaii grandchildren running around this house! Isshin ran towards the portrait of his wife and gushed about how their Karin-chan was growing up and falling in love.

On the other side of the wall stood Karin, her face bright red as a tomato. She clutched her heart and felt it beating rapidly, ready to burst. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She heard everything and now she felt unbelievable. She shook her head and headed to the dinner table with the cake. If she took any longer, they would become suspicious and wonder where she went.

"Gomen, I just wanted to make sure that your cake was perfect Yuzu." Karin smiled.

Dinner went by smoothly as Isshin continued with his silly antics, Karin decking him, Yuzu calming them down, and Toshiro participating every now and then mainly because Karin and Isshin would drag him in their crazy outbursts.

Now Toshiro and Karin stood out in the doorway silently gazing out at the starry sky.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Karin said.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh … Karin,"

"Yeah?"

"I … I," he gulped.

Suddenly a crash was heard coming from the floor above them. Once they both looked up they saw a window that was wide open and the curtains being blown by the wind. Inside Yuzu had her hand covering Isshin's mouth as they ducked below the window hiding. Outside Karin turned to Toshiro.

"Ano … you were saying something?"

"Uh … I … It's nothing. I'll see you later."

"Um. Okay." Toshiro waved good bye and walked on into the star lit night as Karin slowly closed the door and headed to her room.

Her mind was racing as she let herself fall onto her bed.

_Toshiro_

She thought before sleep taking over her.


	3. Before I Say I Love You

**I Pray**

**Chapter 3 – Before I Say I Love You**

It's been a month since Toshiro arrived in the human world. His vacation is soon coming to an end. He has yet to tell her how he felt. If he doesn't tell her now, he may never be able to tell her.

Today should be a perfect day to confess. The Kurosakis and Toshiro had decided to go out on a family outing to the beach. The summer was just beginning and it should hold a good mood among them. He had decided that tonight he would confess to her.

"Toshiro-nii are you ready? We should leave as soon as possible to avoid traffic!" Yuzu called out from the parking lot.

"Hai."

Soon everyone was in the car, it had been a half and hour and everyone was excited to go to the beach. Toshiro glanced at the Kurosaki family before him. He smiled in his head at how close the family was. Every now and then, they would talk about Ichigo. Isshin would rub in that Karin will never have a family of her own or get married like Ichigo if she kept scaring all her suitors away from her. She would claim that she wasn't Ichigo and that she wouldn't mind being a bachelorette for the rest of her life.

At that statement, Isshin almost crashed into another car on the highway after hearing that.

"Otousan! Please pay attention to the road and Karin-chan, don't say that. You'll find someone for you. You never know, he may be right in front of you and you won't even know it." Yuzu said staring straight at a blushing Toshiro with a smile on her face.

Isshin smirked as he glanced at the mirror to see Toshiro blushing.

"Well, it looks like we're here." Hitsugaya said changing the subject.

As soon as they left the car, Yuzu and Karin ran straight to the water, both of them splashing water at each other. Hitsugaya watched from afar, as he helped Isshin set up the beach umbrella and carried some of their belongings to the beach.

"Toshiro-kun, there is something I would like to talk to you about." Isshin said seriously.

"Regarding Karin-chan … could you really do anything for her?"

Hitsugaya stared directly at Isshin.

"You know don't you? Hitsugaya asked.

"I already know what it's like to live a life like yours and Karin-chan's, but I took that risk. You do know that Yamamoto-Taichou will enforce the laws upon you. Are you willing to oppose Soul Society? Could you give up the title of Captain for her? This isn't a game where you try to go for something but when you fail you can restart. This is for real Hitsugaya- Taichou."

"I'm not taking back what I said. I will do anything for her Shinigami or not. Nothing will stop me."

Isshin's serious face changed expressions as Toshiro lifted the cooler and walked towards the twins.

Soon morning was long gone and the afternoon was out and about enjoying it's last few hours before evening would arrive and push it away to come back the next day. They had just finished eating as Karin chased her tou-san for stealing her drumstick. Yuzu laughed and saw Toshiro walking towards her. As he sat, Yuzu packed up the rest of the food.

"So have you decided yet?' she asked.

"You only have 3 days left until you go back." She faced Toshiro waiting for him to answer.

"I was thinking about telling her tonight."

"I see. Well just to let you know you still have my blessings. I don't know if that will help you but I wish you luck."

"Arigato." Toshiro said gratefully, he watched Karin kick Isshin's butt claimed her drumstick and ate it standing on her otou-san with a victory smile. Toshiro and Yuzu chuckled at the scene in front of them.

At last evening came and the sun was about to set. Yuzu made sure to distract Isshin while Toshiro takes Karin on a stroll to watch the sunset. Karin waded in the water smiling at how refreshing it felt that the water was cooling her feet.

It was now or never. The pair stopped walking and gazed at the sun setting. Karin had never felt so much at ease in her life.

"So, you're leaving in 3 days huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm going to say this once so you better listen up. I'm going to miss you. I … don't know when we'll see each other but, I just want you to know that you are welcome to come back and I … I, yeah." Karin turned away as she felt her face burn up. She cursed herself for acting all shy on him now.

Hitsugaya's eyes soften as he turned her towards him.

"Karin … there's something I've been meaning to tell you," sea-blue met soft grey as they stared at each other.

"I …" just as he was about to confess, Karin began to shake. At first, he thought she was laughing at him but the more he observed the more he came to realize that this wasn't a joke.

"Toshiro –

Karin gasped for air. Her legs giving in, she fell onto him, coughing. She coughed up blood. The color from her face vanished leaving it to be pale as death.

Her heart felt pain. It was as if someone was constantly stabbing her chest. Her vision began to be blurry. She could barely see what's in front of her. It was faint but she saw white and a pair of sea-blue eyes that revealed fear. She felt his arms around her; once again, she saw red. It was blood. There was blood on her hands, her own blood, blood that she coughed up.

Her mind was spinning, "Toshiro," she managed to say until darkness filled her vision.

"What do you mean? This happened before?" a deep masculine voice was heard. Through out the room, here were three people talking and moving around hastily.

"This isn't the first time this happened to her. She was fine last month I … I don't understand why it's happening again," sobbed a distressed female.

"Tell me everything you know."

"I…

"Yuzu, I need to know. What's wrong with Karin?"

Suddenly another deep voice spoke.

"A year ago, Karin-chan had the same attack. We brought her to a hospital, but the doctors said it might have been tuberculosis or some heart attack or stroke of some kind. We didn't understand it. She is perfectly healthy. We had her checked up every month, but nothing. The doctors only said that she had a heart attack and nothing more. After a while, Karin showed signs of healing. Since then she hadn't had an attack like that again. I don't know what's going on, but after this, can you really say that you'll do anything for her? Can you live everyday of your life fearing that something like this will happen? Can you handle the fact that one day if something like this happens again she may die-

"I'm not taking my words back Isshin-san. I won't leave her alone to suffer. I just can't do that."

Suddenly everyone stopped their conversation to hear Karin sobbing behind a sliding door. She stepped out to face the three people that were once talking.

Tears fell from her eyes. She felt ashamed and weak for making them fuss over her. She wiped her tears trying to catch a breath.

"Nee-chan," Yuzu whispered sadly.

No one knew what to say. There really wasn't anything to say. It didn't matter how many times someone said, "It's alright" cause they all knew that it really wasn't.

yes i know i'm so cruel to make her sick. But hey its my very first drama so please don't hate on me. I also apologize for the characters being so OUT OF CHARACTER.


	4. GoodBye

**I Pray**

**Chapter 4 – Good-Bye**

Everything was all set. The only thing he had to do now was say good-bye. It had been three days since the incident Toshiro had with Karin. Three days and he still hadn't been able to confess.

From a few feet Yuzu cried as she handed Toshiro a bento. "Toshiro-nii, I made this for you. I hope you enjoy it." Toshiro smiled and gave her a hug.

Beside her stood Isshin who was crying buckets of tears. "Have a safe trip okay? And don't forget about us." He wailed. Isshin pulled Toshiro and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Lastly, Toshiro looked around for the girl he wanted to say good-bye to the most. She wasn't there.

"Um where's Karin?" he asked shyly.

Isshin stared at him slyly as Yuzu grinned, "Ano I don't know. Last time I checked she was just here."

"I see, well I should get going. Thank you for everything. I don't know how I can repay you but thank you." Hitsugaya respectively bowed and turned to leave. The two Kurosakis waving goodbye to him.

Karin ran full speed.

"Shit! I hope he didn't leave yet."

She ran as fast as she could. Once she got home she saw her twin washing the dishes.

"Eh, nee-chan you're back –

"Yuzu where is Toshiro?" she panicked.

"Oh, you just missed him. He left right before you came in."

"Damn." Karin quickly slipped her shoes back on and ran out the house.

It was almost time. Any minute now and the portal to soul Society would open up and bring Hitsugaya back to Soul Society. Hitsugaya flipped his phone open to check what time it was. His mind drifted off to Karin. He wasn't able to do what he set out to do.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe they weren't destined for each other. Besides, even if he did confess there was always that chance where she could reject him. So many things held them apart from each other. She was alive he wasn't. They come from different worlds. He was a shinigami and she's just a human. There was also the fact that he was hundreds of years too old for her. It was just wrong. Maybe it was better this way. It seems that there was just too many things that would get in the way.

Karin ran up a flight of stoned stairs and saw white hair. She went further up and saw him standing on a bridge.

_Good he didn't leave yet._

Karin's heart raced faster and faster as she drew closer and closer to him.

"Toshiro!" Hitsugaya looked up and saw Karin running towards him.

As Karin reached him, she stopped and panted. Out of breath, she grabbed his hand and slipped something in it.

Toshiro looked at his hand and saw a necklace. It looked like it was only half of another necklace. The necklace was a circle with a blue gem in the middle that resembled a lotus. Toshiro looked confused as Karin took it from him and put it around his neck.

"It was my mother's," she leaned against the railing, "Um it's a present. I couldn't think of anything so... uh I have one too." Karin pulled out a piece that looked exactly like the one hanging on his neck.

"This is the other piece to that." She pointed to his piece.

"Karin I –

"No, I want you to have it." She insisted.

"Toshiro?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about my condition, for always bothering you –

"You're not a bother," Karin dropped her head in shame, " is that how you really feel?"

Karin lifted her head. "Y…yeah –

"Don't think that way."

"Toshiro, everything you said three days ago, did you mean it?"

Toshiro felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to say yes, to end everything now, and come out with it all. He wanted to hold her and tell her how he truly felt.

"No."

_It won't work out between us._ He thought.

Karin felt her heart being crushed.

"Oh," she managed to say. She knew it. How could she let herself think that he would ever feel the same way? She felt stupid right now.

"Well, I guess I should get going." She said breaking the silence. She couldn't be there right now. Her heart heavy, ready to break down she couldn't let him see her like that again.

Toshiro felt his heart break as he saw tears form in her eyes. He couldn't leave her sad this way. He didn't want to break her heart but this was for the best. She had so much to look out for. She had a bright future and he didn't want to strip that away from her by being with her. It would cause a scandal and if people were to find out that she was seeing someone who isn't even alive, she would be labeled a psycho. There were so many wrongs that could happen with their relationship.

It was getting closer and closer to the time the portal will appear. Right when the portal opened, Hitsugaya pulled Karin into a hug.

Karin couldn't handle it anymore. She released the tears that built up in her eyes. Soon she began to sob which turned into fierce crying.

Everything around them turned black.


	5. Meeting

**I Pray**

**Chapter 5 – Meeting**

As soon as there was light, Toshiro looked around him. He recognized the surrounding. It was Soul Society; right now, he didn't care because he was holding her.

_Wait, what?_

If he was holding her and he was in Soul Society, then that means she was in Soul Society also! Hitsugaya looked at her and saw her crying. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!"

"No, Karin listen-

"Listen?! You want me to listen to you? I'm done listening to you!"

"No…. Karin….. stop!" he struggled to keep her still.

"No!"

Slap!

Hitsugaya let go of her and held his cheek. Karin held her hand close to herself glaring at him with red puffy eyes, backing away from him.

"I can't Toshiro, I just can't," Karin said.

"You made me feel good. You made me believe that I was wanted. I hate you Toshiro!"

Those three final words echoed through out Soul Society, piercing his heart. He felt something warm slide down his cheeks. As he touched them, he realized they were tears, his tears.

Suddenly Karin began to choke again just like that day in the beach. She broke down and collapsed on the ground. Hitsugaya dashed towards her. He held on to her tightly as she coughed up more blood than before.

He lifted her and carried her towards the 4th division hospital. Passing by many shinigamis, he pushed the door open letting it slam against the wall as he hurriedly ran to Unohana. Before reaching Unohana-Taichou, he had pushed Ukitake and Shunsui aside.

"Shiro-chan?" Ukitake thought. His face grew worried as he noticed that there was blood dripping on the floor leading to Karin who was in his arms. Shunsui looked at Ukitake and decided to go follow the younger Taichou.

"Unohana-Taichou!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. Before she said anything, she saw Karin, quickly grabbed Karin, and brought her over to the emergency room.

"Let me handle this Hitsugaya-Taichou. Please go and sit outside.

Hitsugaya would have argued back but he knew that if he just went in he would be in the way, so he slowly walked out side and sat on a nearby bench.

Ukitake and Shunsui saw Toshiro pacing back and forth, sitting down, then walking back and forth all over again. As they headed towards him, Hitsugaya stopped to see the two other Taichous standing in front of him.

"Shiro-chan, what's going on?" Ukitake asked noticing the blood stains all over Hitsugaya.

"I … Kurosaki Ichigo's sister is in the hospital wing." That was all he said. He refused to say why she was there or explain about Ichigo's family. Instead he waited, he waited and waited and waited.

Two hours later Unohana stepped out of the emergency room as the emergency light turned off. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Shunsui all got up as Unohana walked towards them.

"How is she?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She's fine now. She's just sleeping."

Hitsugaya released a breath at the news he was given, but then Unohana grabbed his arm gently, "There is a lot I want to talk to you about. I'll let you go and wash up but I would like you to come back. I'll see you in 45 minutes." Unohana released Toshiro and eyed the other two captains.

Toshiro didn't bother to look back. He just kept walking back to the 10th division headquarters.

"I'm guessing you are interested in finding out what's going on?" Unohana said as she lead Ukitake and Shunsui towards Karin's room.

"Honestly, I do not know either, but there's something I want you to see."

"Who is she?" Shunsui asked staring at Karin with sudden interest.

"She is Kurosaki Karin. Age 16. Family: Kurosaki Yuzu – sister, Kurosaki Ichigo – brother," the two Taichous eyes widen, "Kurosaki Masaki – mother deceased, and … Kurosaki Isshin father and former Taichou of Gotei 13." Unohana hesitated but continued.

"Isshin?" They both gasped.

"Are you sure it's Isshin?" Ukitake asked?

"I'm positive. Her DNA matches Isshin's as well as Ichigo's."

"I see."

"But there's more, to why she is here I have no idea but, what bothers me the most is how she got here."

"Ano Unohana, do you know why she was bleeding profusely," Shunsui asked.

"That I can answer. She has some sort of disease. I'm afraid I don't know what it is but it links to what you suffer from Ukitake-san."

The room went silent.

"However, this is not why I brought you two here. Take a look at her." Both the men looked at Karin but noticed nothing.

"I don't see anything," Shunsui stated.

"Take a closer look," as they all took a closer look, they finally noticed it.

"Unohana-san, is she _alive_?"

"Yes Ukitake-san. The thing is, I don't understand how she is able to come here alive with both body and soul. This is different from her brother. Ichigo can come here only if he separates his soul from his body, but I don't understand how both her body and soul is here."

Ukitake took a closer look at Karin. He felt sad for her. She is so young yet she suffers a disease that is somewhat like his. He turned to Unohana and spoke.

"So, this girl Karin suffers from a disease that is somewhat like tuberculosis –

The door slid wide open as Hitsugaya stood, in shock.

There he was sitting right beside her. He didn't know whether to be angry with himself or angry with God. He had just made her condition worse and he knew it. How could he be so stupid?

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hitsugaya-Taichou, we can't help her if you don't tell us what you saw." Unohana pushed on._

"_When I was still there, she would start choking first. Then she would shake. From there she would cough up blood. I can't explain it well. I've only seen it twice but the second time it happened, there was more blood that she coughed up than the first time. Her father told me that it happened a year ago but they don't understand why its happening again."_

_The sound of a pen scratching on a piece of paper can be heard around the room. Unohana looked up from her clipboard and faced Hitsugaya._

"_You do realize that she is still alive. Her body and soul are here right now in Soul Society. Do you know anything about that?"_

_Hitsugaya shook his head, "No I don't."_

"_All we can do now is wait for her to wake up. I will inform Yamamoto-Taichou about you situation. He may be able to figure out something. For now, I want you to rest. You won't be able to continue on with your duties if you are tired."_

"_Arigato Unohana-Taichou."_

"_Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her."_

Hitsugaya continued to watch her sleep until Matsumoto put her hand on his shoulder.

"Taichou there is a meeting for all captains and lieutenants."

He only nodded dismissing her. He too stood up and walked after Matsumoto heading to the meeting.

In the meeting, Yamamoto-Taichou stood talking.

"As you know, I have gathered all of you here to discuss about Kurosaki Karin. Everything you need to know about her has been laid out in front of you in these folders. As we all know Hitsugaya-Taichou has returned from the human world." Yamamoto turned to Hitsugaya soon all eyes were focused on him.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou I assume that Unohana-Taichou has spoken to you," He nodded. "Well then straight to the point. We are all aware that Kurosaki Karin is the sister of Ichigo and blood daughter of former Taichou, Kurosaki Isshin. She posses great ability to see and sense hollows and shinigamis. But our concern is how was she able to go through the portal both body and soul."

Mayuri grinned, "Allow me Taichou to do some research. If you may, I would like to borrow her and –

"I believe that there are other ways to determine how she is able to come here physically along with her soul." Hitsugaya cut Mayuri off sending him a death glare.

The other Taichous agreed to Hitsugaya but they did not fail to notice the anger that rose within him. The room began to grow cold. Everyone knew that Hitsugaya was upset.

Yamamoto stared at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, there is another reason for why I assembled a meeting right now. It is regarding your relationship with Kurosaki Karin."

"Taichou –

"As you all know there is a law regarding relationships between a shinigami and a human," Hitsugaya felt various eyes burning through him. He knew what he was getting at but he couldn't believe that he was going to talk about it in front of his comrades, all being captains and lieutenants no less.

"Would you care to tell me what your relationship to her is exactly?"

"Yamamoto-Taichou, she, and I are nothing more then just acquaintances."

It killed him to not even say 'friends'.

Yamamoto thought differently. He didn't believe that they were 'just acquaintances.'

Matsumoto looked at her Taichou worriedly. She was afraid of what would happen next. She knew that her Taichou had lied and that there truly was something going on between him and the Kurosaki girl. She wanted Yamamoto Taichou to stop and talk to Hitsugaya personally rather than humiliate him in front of everyone.

Suddenly a projector screen appeared and two figures were shown. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he stared at the two people. There were some gasps in the room but the room was nothing more but silent with a little shifting of positions glancing from the screen to Hitsugaya.

On the screen, Hitsugaya and Karin had walked towards the park. They both sat down on swings. Suddenly Hitsugaya grasped Karin's hand. She looked at him surprised but smiled as she took hold of his hand and stared deeply into his eyes.

Then the scene changed and moved on to another clip, it was afternoon and Hitsugaya and Karin were sitting on the same swing. Karin looked up at Toshiro and she released a sigh.

"Ne, Toshiro, what does it mean to be flying without wings?"

He opened and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, never mind just forget about it –

"Flying without wings … when someone has been searching for something, something valuable to them, they search for it despite the obstacles they face. I can't explain it but, I think that if a person finally found what's special to them," he paused for a second, "Then, they are flying without wings." Toshiro turned his head towards Karin.

"Just as I am right now," he whispered.

The pair just stared at each other both their faces revealed a small hue of red appearing on their cheeks.

Another scene was shown right after that. Karin and Hitsugaya were strolling out on the beach watching the sky and the sunset.

"So, you're leaving in 3 days huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm going to say this once so you better listen up. I'm going to miss you. I … don't know when we'll see each other but, I just want you to know that you are welcome to come back and I … I, yeah." Her face again turned bright red.

Hitsugaya's eyes soften as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Karin … there's something I've been meaning to tell you…. I …."

After that, another scene was shown. The room had dropped a few degrees as he continued to watch the screen. This time it had been when Karin ran up to him and gave him her mother's necklace.

Hitsugaya looked up at Yamamoto with pure hate. He clasp the necklace that hung around his neck tightly.

In the room, every one continued to watch the screen despite the dropping temperature.

"It was my mother's," she leaned against the railing, "Um it's a present. I couldn't think of anything so... uh I have one too." She said pulling out the other half.

"This is the other piece to that." She pointed to his piece.

"Karin I –

"No, I want you to have it." She insisted.

"Toshiro?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about my condition, for always bothering you –

"You're not a bother," Karin dropped her head in shame, " is that how you really feel?"

Karin lifted her head. "Y…yeah –

"Don't think that way."

"Toshiro, everything you said three days ago, did you mean it?"

"No."

Tears welled up in Karin's eyes, "Well I guess I should get going."

The portal opened as Hitsugaya grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as she cried.

Lastly, the screen showed Hitsugaya and Karin arriving in Soul Society. Karin had slapped Hitsugaya. She glared at him, "You made me feel good. You made me believe that I was wanted. I hate you Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya cried.

Right after that scene the projector screen turned off. The room was silent and intense. Words couldn't describe how Hitsugaya felt at that moment. Neither of the captains nor lieutenants could face him.

Anger was boiling through Hitsugaya's blood, humility was written across his face, and his heart dropped.

He didn't regret those things happening with him and Karin but anger flared through him. Those moments were personal and for the first time in his life he hated someone more than Aizen or Gin. For the First captain to follow him, record his every move or personal life to be exact, and show them to his comrades pissed him off. He didn't care about the laws and he didn't care about Yamamoto-Taichou. He cared about Karin and that's all that mattered.

Hitsugaya stood up but when he did, Yamamoto lifted his hand and flicked his wrist towards the door and the door slid open to reveal a wide-eyed Karin. Everything in the room froze.

Hitsugaya stood wide-eyed at the girl before them. "K ….Karin.."


	6. Look Me in the Eyes

**I Pray**

**Chapter 6 – Look Me in the Eyes**

Anger was erupting within Karin until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Is this what Soul Society does? Did you have fun showing everyone everything?"

"Karin, I didn't know they were following me. Please believe me. I really didn't know."

"Why did you do it Toshiro? I trusted you. I believed everything you said. Do you hate me? Are you mad at me so much that you played with my feelings?"

"No Karin that isn't true. I –

"It isn't? Cause last time I checked you really didn't mean anything you did. Whatever. I don't care." Karin took off on him.

Hitsugaya ran after her not caring that the meeting wasn't over. Yamamoto stared at the young prodigy's back appalled at him.

Karin ran, she knew that he would follow her. Was he really telling her the truth? Did he really care about her? If so, why did he say no the first time she asked?"

She brushed the thoughts away. Right now, she had to figure out how to avoid him. She stopped for a minute to check if he was behind her. When she looked, no one was there. She turned around again and came face to face with him.

"Please let me explain."

"No."

"Damn it Karin would you just listen!"

Karin shut up and looked up at him giving him a chance to speak.

"I know I told you that I didn't care, but I lied. Look, I didn't think that it would hurt you this much. I thought that if I said no it would be better off this way."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I was afraid that you'd reject me but, then when I was about to leave many thoughts came to me. I thought we couldn't be because I'm a shinigami, you're a human. I'm hundreds of years too old for you. You're alive I'm not. Too many things separate us. I know that you have a lot going for you. You're talented, beautiful, and just utterly perfect. I didn't want to ruin your life by telling you how I feel."

"Is that all?" he only nodded.

"You are stupid."

"I know –

"Did you really think I care about that? I knew that by being with you we would have to face all those obstacles, but what you didn't see is that I was willing to be with you despite that. Even now … I'm still willing to fight for us." Karin blushed at the last statement and stared down at her feet.

Then after a few minutes of awkward silence, Karin held Hitsugaya's face and lifted up to face her.

"Toshiro will you look me in the eyes," his eyes showed nothing but sadness and shame, "will you look me in the eyes and tell me that …that you love me?" Karin held his face between her hands waiting for him to say something. Her heart beat frantically waiting for him to say anything. She almost panicked when nothing came out his lips.

Before she could say anything, she felt something warm on her lips. He was kissing her. Karin closed her eyes, she allowed herself to melt into his arms, kissing him back. Slowly and gently, Hitsugaya slipped his tongue into her mouth begging to enter and she obliged. It wasn't long until they broke apart.

Karin tried but failed to hold back her smile. Hitsugaya grasped her faced between his hands and said, "I love you."

Karin felt her heart swell with happiness, "I love you too."


	7. I Pray I Love You

**I Pray**

**Chapter 7 – I Pray I Love You**

Karin finally felt happy now that Toshiro and her had confessed to each other. She stood by the window of the hospital just watching the clouds pass by.

It was peaceful in Soul Society. The ringing of the wind chimes was like music to her ears. She was happy and all that mattered to her right now is Hitsugaya, but deep in her heart she was scared. She didn't know how long she would be in Soul Society but what would happen if she went back home? Her family needed her but she wanted to be here with him.

As her mind wandered, she felt weaker. She began to cough. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed. She felt as if she was suffocating. Karin's breath became harsh and erratic. She tilted backward and began to fall.

Not long Unohana and Hitsugaya came into the room and saw Karin on the floor sweating. They rushed over to her. Unohana called for two more other medical shinigami and Hitsugaya lifted Karin and laid her back down on the bed.

"Toshiro," Karin called out with half open eyes. Hitsugaya grasped her hand and watched her fall asleep.

The next day Hitsugaya stayed beside Karin. He hadn't eaten or slept. He didn't even budge from his seat.

"You really do love her don't you," Ukitake said walking up behind him. Hitsugaya looked up and saw Ukitake, Shunsui, and Matsumoto staring worriedly at him.

"Taichou, why don't you go and rest we can watch her –

"Gomen, Matsumoto, but I want to stay here until she wakes up."

Without another word, the four of them remained in the hospital room waiting for Karin to wake up.

Soon the door opened and Unohana came in with Yamamoto. Once he walked in Hitsugaya knew that he wanted to talk to him. Ukitake put his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder letting him know that they would watch over her.

Hitsugaya got up and followed Yamamoto out the room.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, I'm going to make this short. We have discovered that Kurosaki Karin has the ability to access Soul Society with her soul and physical body. She also has an illness that is very rare among shinigami. Her illness can only occur in a shinigami's body. I believe there was an outbreak a few hundred years ago. There is still no cure. Also, I forbid you to see her. You must end this now and continue your duty as a captain."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So that's how it is? Your are going to send her back aren't you. I understand that you don't want another outbreak but you won't even help her will you?"

"We will draw a blood sample from her and find a cure for it in the future."

"But what happens when you do find a cure in time? You won't cure her because you know that if you do she'll find a way to come back here."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Stop this rash behavior now and do not see her again! She is a threat and therefore she shall be dealt with. You are a captain. You should act like one! Have you forgotten your priorities?" Yamamoto said furiously before leaving.

Hitsugaya clenched his fist and held back his urge to attack the first Taichou. As he walked, back into the room an awkward silence engulfed the room. Apparently, the others had heard the conversation and did not know what to say to him. They didn't want to seem like they were eavesdropping but with the two Taichous voices rising and being directed at each other it was hard not to notice.

Karin started to twitch as her eyes slowly opened. She saw five people crowded around her. She glanced around until she found a pair of sea-blue eyes she loved so much.

"You're awake." He said. Karin sat up. She felt like hell.

"I feel like hell." They all smiled at her statement as she chuckled a bit to enlighten the mood and ended up coughing again.

"Kurosaki-san, I would like you to drink these pills every four hours. They are pretty strong so you won't feel so much pain."

After about a few hours everyone began to leave. Karin just made four new friends in Soul Society. Hitsugaya of course stayed. She forced herself to walk to Hitsugaya who was looking out the window.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her staring back at him.

"I heard you talk to him earlier. Maybe I should just go back home and forget about –

"Iie, Don't say that. We will find a way to get through with this. I won't leave you alone to suffer by yourself."

"Toshiro," Karin closed her eyes and hugged him, "Arigato."

8

For the past two months, Unohana and a bunch of other shinigamis were working extremely hard to find a cure for Karin. It wasn't going too well for Karin though.

She had lost all interest in eating. Her breathing became more erratic. She also lost so much blood from coughing. Every now she felt like she had to throw up. Her skin was pale as death and she appeared tired all the time even if she did have enough sleep.

Still she kept hoping and praying. Her will to live never ceased to fade away. Karin waited for him to come back to her. As she waited and prayed, she prayed to God about anything and everything. While she prayed, Hitsugaya watched her from the door before walking in.

"Sorry it took me a long time. It's becoming difficult to come here without being caught, but don't worry about it." He assured her as he saw her expression turned grave.

"Are you ready?" he asked standing back facing her bed preparing to kneel. Karin nodded as she hopped onto his back. Hitsugaya stealthily walked around the 13 divisions headquarters avoiding many guards and everyone. He finally reached a bridge.

The bridge was beautiful. It had sakura trees surrounding it, unique lanterns hanging from the trees and petals falling gracefully everywhere and onto the river and bridge. The couple stared at the sun setting. Hitsugaya reached to hold Karin's hand.

"Thank you for everything Toshiro."

As they stood together, on the other side of Soul Society, Yamamoto had finished making his speech about breaking the rules. He ordered all the guards to look for the young lovers and when they do prepare an execution for them both.

Karin began to cry again.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to die Toshiro. I'm afraid of I die my Soul won't reach it here to you. I can feel it, my body can't take this pain anymore. I'm slowly dying."

Hitsugaya held Karin close to him. Over her shoulder, he saw a firecracker lit up at the sky. It was time. Soon the guards will find them and separate them from each other forever. He continued to hold onto her. He won't let her go even if it meant that he would die with her. Hitsugaya leaned in to have one final kiss before it all ends.

The now armed shinigamis drew nearer and nearer to them, Karin had a flash back of her life up until now.

_**You know with each day that passes by, I pray to god I'll never forget who you are.  
You mean everything to me.  
I love you  
**_

She saw both her and Hitsugaya before they confessed. They were great friends and he made her smile all the time. She saw how happy she was and how happy her family was when they met Hitsugaya.

_**You were in my dream  
Before I even knew that there was a you and me,  
Now I can't wait to see your smile,  
When I wake up each day,  
It makes it worth while  
With the kinda love you plant inside,  
Specially with a heart so empty as mine.  
All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss.**_

She saw everything that happened to them in the past two months. His touch, his eyes, his hair, every part of him, and everything he did for her.

_**I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That I feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That I see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh I pray.**_

Then she thought about her condition, how life goes by so fast, and that death awaits her. Even so, she wanted to stay like this. For Hitsugaya to be the first she's ever loved and held so dear and be the last to see before she's gone.

And so she prayed.

_**Everything that you give to me,  
Only comes in a fantasy,  
It seems like life goes by so fast,  
But in this time I wanna make it last. (I pray)  
I hate that we live to die,  
But only God knows why (I pray)  
We all have a purpose,  
And to see you again it'll be worth it.**_

She prayed and wished and prayed and wished for time to stop. To speak to god, to treasure every memorable moment of her life, and for their love to last forever.

"Oh God please, I can't do much now. All I can do now ….

_**I wish that I could stop time,  
I wish that I could rewind,  
To the very begining of every second of my life.  
To ask God on my hands and knees,  
To never let me forget all my special memories.  
See I'm only promised today,  
And if it's my time to go,  
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,  
So one last time  
Let me open my eyes.  
To see what my life used to be like.  
Oh God.**_

"I pray….

Yes this is the end.

Hints - For those who don't know what's going on they can't be together so they planned to run away from everything and if they couldn't that this would be their last moment with each other before they get caught or before Karin dies.

I do not own bleach and definitely not this song in the end. The song is called 'I Pray' by Amanda Perez.

Lyrics can be found here – i didn't put the full lyrics.


End file.
